Century Child
by Lupo Pazzesco
Summary: Once a century, a human child is born who can give the Fae what they so often grant mortals: their dreams. Fifteen years ago, one such being was in the Labyrinth, only to vanish 13 hours later. What measures would be taken to reclaim that power?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Ok, so, I'm insane. I really, really, really should focus on finishing Field of Innocence before cranking out another story, but this idea has been nibbling the back of my brain for a while. At first, I thought it was going to be another one shot, but it's grown and claimed a life of its own. Here we go again… As always, any reviews and critiques are welcome, I adore them. I thrive on them. Just let me know what you think, please? Quick thanks to Anij for the beta job (of the first part, at least, I had another friend beta the next), and on we go.

0

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Labyrinth. All characters and plotlines from the movie are NOT my property, I just like to fiddle with them. The name of Sarah's store, _Page One _is taken from a bookstore of the same name in Albequerque, New Mexico, which I also don't own. I am just too dim to think of name on my own. . .Any and all characters not found in the original movie ARE mine however. Mine, not yours. Mine, damnit. Oh, and the plot of this story is mine.

0

Century Child

Chapter 1: Prologue

0

0

_Have you ever had an image shatter before you? Have you ever stared at the pieces lying scattered at your feet, wondering at what point that first crack started its way into being, worming its way into the foundation of your knowledge until it finally forced the seams to split apart? You can try to futilely repair that image, but the pieces only spill through your fingers like water, leaving your life irrevocably changed._

_So, what happens next? Do you travel through life eternally disillusioned? Do you drift forever trying to reconcile fantasy and reality harmoniously when before the two moved in completely opposite paths, never crossing?_

_Who knew how much could change with one, small, thoughtless phrase uttered by a foolish teenager? And as painful as it is to admit, that same foolish, selfish teenager still wants that crystal. The older – and one would hope – wiser young woman would prefer the man who offered it. For, if honesty is a requirement, then the crystal that shows what one's dreams are would only reflect that strong, untouchable face - a face that can be called up with perfect clarity even now._

_I wonder what would be different if I was mature enough to make that choice then. Would those I care for still be ok, albeit saddened by my disappearance? Would they even notice I was gone?_

_I suppose, in the end, I made the choice that was right, and it's led me here, where I am today. A crazy bookstore owner who writes in her journal like she's talking to another person in front of her, but honestly...who would believe me if I ever told the truth?_

0

0

0

The light tinkling of bells over her front door caused Sarah to put her pen down. She looked up with a smile, automatically giving the greeting that was habit by now.

"Welcome to _Page One_, how can I help you today?"

"How about a cheeseburger? I'm starving!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and looked at her sixteen year old teenage brother. A messy shock of golden hair fell into earnest blue eyes that peered out at her from underneath the fringes. He wore his usual baggy jeans and holey t-shirt and she shook her head.

"I just bought you new clothes. Why in the world do you keep wearing that old thing?"

He shrugged. "Feel like it. Now…about that food..."

"I close in fifteen minutes. Surely you can wait that long?"

"But Sarah, it takes you **forever** to close everything down."

"Them's the breaks of being the owner. Sorry."

Toby sighed. "All right, but I want ice cream after that."

"You're a garbage disposal. That's the only explanation for how you can put away that much food and not look like a beach ball. I didn't eat that much when I was your age."

"Yeah, well, girls are different, right? Real different." The grin that spread across his face made something in Sarah's stomach clench. Great heavens, he was noticing girls already. She couldn't give him The Talk. She just couldn't.

Not for the first time, Sarah took a moment to privately rage against her parents for choosing the icy night in December three years ago to drive home. The car had spun out of control, killing them both and leaving a then twenty-seven year old Sarah with the task of taking in and raising a thirteen year old grieving Toby, while dealing with her own grief.

All on top of opening and running her own business. It wasn't the best of situations, but somehow she'd managed it. Somehow.

And at times like these, staring at her baby brother, who wasn't really a baby anymore, her heart clenched and she wondered if she was doing things right for him, or if she was just setting herself up for a disaster later on down the road.

"Sarah? Earth to Sarah?" Toby waved a hand in front of her face and she shook her head, bringing herself back to the present.

"Sorry, Tob. My mind wandered. It's been a long day."

"You should pay someone to help you."

"Now why would I do that, when I have perfectly good slave labor to exploit in you? Seriously, start showing up brother of mine, or you'll have to pay for your own pizza these days. I can't keep feeding you at this rate."

He rolled his eyes and gave a long suffering sigh. "All right, fine. I'll give up my summer to help you."

"You're so kind, your highness. Now, let me count everything here and lock up while you get your royal butt into the car so we can go eat."

He gave a whoop of joy and dashed out of the store. It was only a matter of minutes before Sarah was locking the door and making her way to the car where Toby leaned impatiently against the passenger side.

"I'll drive!"

"Not a chance, buddy, not without your permit."

"Aw, c'mon, Sarah! I need the practice!"

"You need the permit, first."

"When can I get it?"

"When you're thirty. My sanity should be able to handle the thought of you driving by then." She unlocked the doors and they climbed inside. Within minutes, they were parked outside the local diner that had a cheesy fifties theme. Sarah smiled inwardly. This had been Toby's favorite place to eat since he was six.

When they were settled in their back booth and had placed their orders, Sarah reached up and tucked some tendrils of hair that had escaped the loose knot at the back of her neck behind her ear.

"So. School's out. You've officially survived sophomore year in high school. How does it feel?"

"Feels like it did when I finished freshmen year. I can't wait until graduation."

"Have you started thinking about college yet?"

"I don't know that I want to go to college. I mean, it's not all that great. You didn't like it, did you?"

"Some aspects, no, but overall it was a good experience. Besides, you know what dad always said: _If you want to go anywhere, you need to go to college first_."

"Dad said a lot of things," he answered bitterly, slumping back on the bench and out of her reach. "Doesn't mean they're all true."

Sarah knew when to back off from years of experience. She sighed and nodded. "Right on that. We'll talk about it later. Look, our food's here."

They ate in silence and Sarah could feel a headache starting from the tension between them. Toby just wasn't coping well, and he refused any and all help the school counselors could give. Sarah didn't have the money to pay for a psychiatrist and she was helpless as to how to help him. She only hoped he could get through this on his own, knowing she was there for him when he needed. Besides, what good would she be when grief was still a dull ache constantly in the pit of her stomach?

She ate mechanically, buying Toby the promised ice cream and eventually drove them home in silence. Luckily, her father and Karen had paid off the mortgage on the house before they died. That had been why they were on vacation in the first place. It was a celebration for two. The house officially belonged to Sarah and Toby, lock, stock, and barrel, with no worries of the bank ever taking it from them. All she had to do was worry about the myriad of bills every month, both on the house and on her store. She spent the entire trip home in silent contemplation.

Once inside, Toby pounded up the stairs to his room, slamming the door behind him. Minutes later, the loud sounds of Metallica wailing about the god that failed drifted down the stairs through the walls. Sarah sighed again, automatically pulling the pins out of her hair as she trudged up the stairs to her own room. Again, she couldn't help but wonder if what she was doing was in the best interests for both of them.

0

0

0

Later that evening, Sarah was curled up on the window seat in her room, her journal in her lap as she once again scribbled furiously.

_I'm worried about Toby still. Everyday, it feels like he's drifting further and further away from me. There are moments when I can see the traces of that sweet little boy in him, but those moments are growing fewer and farther between. He's starting to see me as a stodgy old authority figure, and he's fighting me just like a normal teenager. I suppose I should be glad he's acting normal, but at the same time, there's another part of me even more worried. _

_He's stopped talking to me about his favorite stories. They were always fantasies, about worlds that were magical and colorful. Now he won't even keep the books in his room, let alone read them anymore. I know it sounds silly; he's a sixteen year old boy. He's bound to have other interests more suited to boys his age, but I can't help but feel that last bond we had is breaking. I know he thinks the story of what happened to us fifteen years ago is just that, a story. I can't exactly prove to him Hoggle and the others are real, not without calling them in the mirror, and they've never answered when someone else was in the room._

_I'm thankful I can still talk with my friends. They've been more help than ever imagined in helping me get through these last few years. Hoggle and Ludo and Didymus still talk to me. I can't even guess where I'd be without them. _

_It looks crazy to even write it. _

_I talk to magical creatures through a mirror._

_The one I'd like to talk to, though, is always absent. Suspiciously absent. But I wouldn't know what to say to him besides. Just one more thing in my life that I can't control or understand. _

_I think I'll try and talk to Hoggle tonight. He always makes me smile, regardless of the situation, and with Toby sulking in his room, I can manage it without him barging in and asking why I'm talking to myself again. I hate keeping this secret from him, my only family, but I have to keep reminding myself he was just a baby when it all happened. He wouldn't have any memories, and he didn't believe me when I told him about it at first. It's just a secret I have to keep to myself. _

0

0

0

Sarah closed her journal with a snap and stood, stretching her fingertips to the ceiling and arching her back to work out the kinks caused by a long day at work, followed by who knows how long hunched over writing. With an inaudible sigh, she moved to sit at the vanity across from her bed and began slowly brushing out her hair, frowning at her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired. Too tired. But without any valid help at the store, she had to handle everything from receiving shipments to making sales on her own.

A small smile played at the corner of her lips. Who knew the girl whose dream it was to become a star of the stage would find herself content owning and running a small, rare bookstore? It was just another one of those surprises in life that happened unexpectedly, but she wasn't complaining. After all, this kind of work made it ideal for her to raise Toby after the accident. She was the boss; she could set her own hours and make them as flexible as she needed.

Granted, income was a big worry, and while her father and Karen left a decent amount in their bank accounts, Sarah far preferred using her own money and keeping what her parents left behind for emergences and – here she fervently hoped Toby would change his mind – Toby's college expenses.

Finished with her hair, she rolled her neck as she put the brush down and sighed, making a face at her reflection. Her hair had grown almost down to her waist; as she hadn't really had time to get it cut recently, and it fell loosely down her back, save for a few tendrils framing her face. She knew she looked haggard, and sighed. She'd love to be able to sit back and relax for just a day, even a few hours, but she couldn't. There was still so much to do with her brother, and her business. In that order.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she focused her attention on the mirror again, calling tentatively.

"Hoggle? Are you there?"

Seconds passed and she breathed a sigh of relief as she always did when the familiar face shimmered into view.

"Eh, whaddya want now?" He asked gruffly, but she knew it as all a façade by this point. After all, he was her friend.

She rested her chin in her hands and grinned at him. "What else do I want whenever I call you? Just to talk. How are things?"

"Same as usual. Stupid faeries to kill, stupid gate to watch. Nuthin' changes."

"Oh, poor, poor Hoggle. Do you want me to come over? We could have another adventure."

"No! No, ya can't do that! It took forever to fix things after ya left last time!"

Sarah laughed lightly. "All right. I was just offering to alleviate your boredom.

He harrumphed at her and she only smiled more.

"Ya look tired." He finally offered abruptly. "Yer still not sleepin' are ya?"

She sighed and shook her head. "No. Between the shop and Toby, I don't get much sleep, period. Running a business is tough. Running a business and raising a teenager is even tougher."

"He's still bein' difficult?"

Sarah shrugged. "Well, it has only been three years, after all. It isn't something you can get over overnight, losing your parents. We had another disagreement about school tonight. The usual, of course."

"If he don't wanta go, you can't make him."

"I know, Hoggle, believe me, I know." She shifted uncomfortably and chose to change the topic. "How are Ludo and Sir Didymus doing? I haven't talked to them for a while."

Hoggle snorted. "And you ain't gonna! That little mutt decided they needed a quest, so's they've been runnin' around all over the place, lookin' for another stupid girl to save or somethin'. Makin' a mess of things, too, and who do you think has to clean up after them so's none of us get in trouble with the King? Me."

Sarah couldn't help giggling, and fought back the spark of interest at the mention of the Goblin King. She'd long resigned herself to the fact that any contact between them would never happen. Besides, she was just laboring under the last vestiges of an old schoolgirl crush.

"Yeah, laugh, at least you ain't gotta deal with it."

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit, it is kind of funny."

"No I ain't, cuz no it ain't."

"All right, Hoggle, I'm sorry. Look, just tell them I said hi the next time you see them, ok? And if they happen to be around next time I call, I'd love to talk to them."

"Sure, sure, I'll tell 'em."

"I guess I'd better go. I am kind of tired."

"Ya need to stop bein' so stupid and go to sleep."

"Yes, sir!" Sarah gave a mocking salute, but eased the stinging insult with a soft smile. "Thanks for worrying about me, Hoggle. And for listening to me whine."

"Someone's gotta be stuck doing it." He grumbled, before shooting her a look of concern. "Really, get some sleep. And don't worry about yer brother. He'll be fine, he's got you to take care of him, like you rescued him before."

Sarah nodded, warmth washing over her with the simple confidence he had in her. "Thank you. Good night, Hoggle, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, yeah, go on, I gotta go kill some more faeries." The mirror abruptly went blank. Hoggle still wasn't much one for farewells.

Sarah stood and changed into her nightgown for bed, thoughtful as she underwent her nightly ablutions. Getting Toby to help out around the store might be a good thing for him, she reflected. After all, it would give him a sense of responsibility, and maybe he'd find some books on an interesting subject that just might motivate him to want to go to college.

Deciding to take things one step at a time, Sarah climbed into bed and switched off the lamp on her end table, blanketing the room in darkness. The music down the hall had shut off in accordance the house rules that it not be blasted past a certain hour. Toby really was a good kid. If only he could stay a kid, because somehow, Sarah just wasn't sure she could manage it if he kept growing up and growing away from her. Curling into a ball with a pillow clutched to her chest, Sarah sank into an uneasy sleep.

0

End Prologue

0

Author's Note II: So? What do you think? Yes, it's kind of slow, but unlike my other fic, I do believe the action will be picking up VERY soon. evil laugh If you'd be so kind, please leave a review. Thanks for reading and see you (I hope) next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, here's chapter two. Unlike my other story, this one has some major action from the beginning, I like to think. Not much to say here, except thank you to everyone who left me a review, and a special thanks to my beta, Anij. As always reviews and comments are greatly accepted and appreciated, so please be kind and feed a starving college student's deflated ego. (just kidding, but seriously, I'd love a review if you have the time and inclination.)

0

0

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth – not mine. (aww…) Jareth – not mine (damn…) This story and plotline – MINE! All original characters – MINE! I think that covers it.

0

0

Century Child: Chapter 1

0

The bells over the door of Sarah's shop jingled merrily.

Oh, how she wanted to shoot them down. Frazzled, she rushed from the back room onto the main floor, hurriedly greeting customers and dashing for the cash register to ring up some sales.

Inwardly, she was yelling at Toby who had, yet again, for the fifth time in the last couple of weeks, gone to lunch and failed to return, leaving her to handle the summer tourist rush on her own.

She wanted to shoot him down, too.

Once the last customer left, she flopped down on the stool behind the register and groaned. She could feel a headache starting, pulsing at her temples, and she was scheduled to be open for at least another four hours. She hadn't even had a chance for lunch yet, seeing as how Toby swore he'd bring something back for her, and that was two hours ago. With a tired sigh, she let her head drop to the counter, the dull thud it made drowning out the jingling of the bell yet again.

"If you're closed, I can always come back tomorrow."

Sarah jerked her head up. "No, no! Oh, I'm sorry! Welcome to _Page One_, my name is Sarah, how can I help you?"

The customer at the door smiled charmingly. He was a slender man who easily topped six feet tall. Unruly black hair glistened with a blue sheen in the overhead lights and his green eyes lighted on her with amusement. He looked to be no older than she was, perhaps even younger. Impeccably dressed, he certainly didn't look as though he belonged in a small town book shop.

"Don't mind me, I'm just playing tourist this week. I saw your display in the window and was wondering if I might find some rare treasures while visiting. I'm something of a bibliophile, you see."

Sarah blinked slowly at him, somewhat taken aback at his speech, to be perfectly honest.

"Hmm, well, I don't know what, exactly, you're looking for. What kind of books are you interested in?"

"Oh, a little bit of everything, but I have to admit fantasy novels are my favorite. I've always loved the stories with witches and dragons and children saving the world with their innocent faith."

Sarah laughed nervously. Something about this guy was rubbing her the wrong way. Or maybe she was just tired.

"I don't know what I have that you might be interested in, but anything of that particular genre is over here." She stood and led him through the shelves to a back corner of the store and showed him the multiple shelves holding the books along the lines of what he explained.

"There are some more on the top shelves, accessibly by ladder, so if you'd like to see any of them, I have to ask that you let me get them down."

"Certainly."

Sarah couldn't help but smile at the eager gleam in his eyes. She was probably tired earlier. He looked so childlike right now, as though he'd just been given free reign in an ice cream store. She slipped away unnoticed, leaving him to peruse the shelves and returned to the counter where she resumed her seat on the stool. She began sorting through the credit card slips from morning shift, occasionally glancing up at her customer to make sure all was well. He seemed completely enthralled by the books in front of him, so she left him well enough alone for now.

She was in the middle of recalculating VISA sales when the door opened again. Sarah glanced up and saw Toby meandering inside, talking animatedly with one of his school friends. (_Danny? Davis? Dennis?_ Sarah mentally kicked herself for being unable to remember his name.)

She frowned when she noted his empty hands and repressed another sigh. Determinedly telling herself she would not get into an argument with her brother in front of his friend or in front of a customer, she simply lifted an eyebrow when finally glanced up in her direction.

"I didn't know they moved McDonalds on the opposite side of the town. I should've just ordered takeout."

Toby shrugged. "Sorry. I ran into Davin and we hung out for a little while. I figured you'd be cool with it."

This time she couldn't repress the sigh that escaped. "Toby, I hired you for a reason. Summer is the tourist season - the busy season. I needed your help earlier, but you disappeared for two – no, two and a half hours – to get lunch, and you didn't come back when you said you would. You left me in a crunch."

"I _said _I was sorry. Sheesh. Sisters." He rolled his eyes at his friend Davin, and gained an appreciative, comradely laugh.

Sarah quelled the flare of annoyance with an effort.

"Alright, fine, but I need you to finish the inventory you left this morning before we close today. I need to get it out on the shelves tomorrow morning."

"Actually, I came to tell you I'm heading out with Davin. We're going to go catch a movie, and I was wondering if I could get my paycheck a little early?"

Sarah's temper flickered. "What paycheck, Toby? You haven't been here enough hours to even qualify, if you want to get real technical. I can't pay you for disappearing for hours."

"You can't not pay me! You said you'd give me a wage for working here!"

"Right. I'd pay you for _working here_. You haven't been here long enough to do any work in the last several weeks, Toby, and I was relying on your help. If you really didn't want to be here, you could have told me and I would have made other arrangements."

"I told you I didn't want to be here weeks ago when you came up with the stupid idea!"

Sarah took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, reminding herself there was an audience present. "Look, we can talk about this later, but I have work I need to do. If you want to go out with Davin, you can, but I don't have any cash to spare right now, I'm sorry."

"This is bullshit." He scoffed.

"Toby!"

"What? It is! You're being such a—a—an _adult_!" Toby spat the word as though it were the plague or something equally as vile. "You used to be so cool, Sarah, but now look at you. You're as bad as dad was, with your talking about responsibility and other crap."

"Well I'm not dad, Toby! You at least listened to him!"

"Because I had to! You're not dad! You're not even my parent! Forget this! Let's go, Davin." He pivoted on his heel and stormed out of the store, his little friend following fast on his heels.

"Toby!" Sarah called out, hurrying after him. "Toby, get back here!"

It was too late. By the time she got to the front door he had already crossed the square and was on the opposite side of the street, turning a corner and vanishing.

She sagged in the doorway and rubbed her temples with her hands, muttering to herself.

"Would now be a bad time to ask if I could buy these?" A soft voice asked from behind her, startling her.

Sarah turned to see the customer who had been scanning the fantasy section and to her horror felt her cheeks heat slightly. She gave a chagrined smile and nodded.

"Yes. Sorry you had to see that. The joys of raising a teenager." She made her way back behind the counter and reached for the books in his hands. She went through the process of ringing up his purchases automatically, exchanging goods for cash and counting out his change from habit.

"Thanks for stopping by, have a great visit."

"Forgive me if I'm being too bold, but are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be fine, thank you for asking." Sarah flashed her professional smile at him, a pleasant one that never quite reached her eyes. She lifted the bag holding his books and passed it across the counter to him.

"Be sure and stop by next time you're in town, I always receive new and different shipments several times a month."

He laughed. "I know when I'm being shooed away."

"I'm sorry, Mr. . ."

"Conroy. Aidan Conroy."

"Mr. Conroy, but I think I'm closing for a little while at the moment."

"Perfectly understandable. I have a younger brother as well; I know how much of a handful they can be."

Sarah managed a distracted smile in his direction as he left, her attention fixed on the corner Toby had turned. She kept her gaze firmly on the spot as though she could will her brother back into sight.

Minutes ticked by slowly and still no Toby. Stifling a frustrated sigh, Sarah turned her attention back to her shop and forced herself to go back to work. Just because her brother decided he had the day off didn't mean the inventory was going to wait and the shelves could remain empty. Besides, it would help occupy her mind from worrying, or so she hoped.

The afternoon hours crawled by. Sarah supposed that was due in part to her checking the clock every six minutes. Not that she was counting. The lack of customers and the finishing of her task early didn't help, either. When the clock finally chimed six-thirty, she closed the store and drove home in the red wash of sunset.

The house was empty as she walked inside, calling out for Toby. It was a futile hope that he had returned before her, considering the agitated mood he was in when he had stormed out of the shop, but Sarah sighed as the small hope was quashed. Kicking off her shoes, she climbed the stairs to her bedroom, where she settled in with some papers to being the long, arduous process of waiting.

0

0

0

0

0

0

_It's almost midnight and Toby still isn't home. I've driven around town twice looking for him, and have received some of the strangest looks when I explained I had lost my sixteen year old brother and wondered if anyone had seen him. I've passed the worried stage and gone into full blown panic. If he isn't back by midnight, I'm calling the police. He's never done anything like this before, and I can't help but wonder if his new little friend is influencing him. Great, now I'm really starting to sound like Dad did whenever I rebelled. Of course, I didn't really have friends in school, so I'm not sure I can make that clear cut of a comparison._

_I spoke with Hoggle earlier tonight and he seemed agitated for some reason. I may just be impressing my own feelings onto the conversation, but some part of me is certain he was on edge. He kept saying the oddest things. Warning me to be careful, and keep an eye out for anything unusual, though in true Hoggle fashion it was stated in a far from erudite manner. Hoggle's worried about something and he's actually mentioning it to me. This can't be good._

_On top if it all, there's a tension building, I'm sure of it. It sounds melodramatic, I know, but I can't shake the feeling that something's going to happen tonight. Something big. I don't know why, but I'm very on edge, and it's not just because of Toby._

_Side note: When he gets home, he's grounded until he's 21, then he's moving out on his own, I don't care how parent-like that makes me sound!_

_Now, where was I?_

_Oh yes, tension. It's not very noticeable, not like in horror movies. If there were a soundtrack, I don't think the dramatic music would be building, per se, but I can feel a slight shift. Something pressing inward and it feels very different now than it did when I first got home. I would give a lot to know what was going on. I would give a lot to have my brother home. It's ten minutes until midnight, and Toby's been gone almost eight hours. I think it's time to call the police, regardless of my earlier deadline of midnight. Ten minutes isn't really going to make much of a difference in the grand scheme of things, is it?_

0

0

Sarah put her pen down and stood, stretching her arms over her head. Sliding her feet into the fuzzy slippers at the edge of the window seat, she stood and pulled on a thick woolen robe over her nightgown. She padded down the hallway silently, moving downstairs until she located the cordless phone. She started dialing and jumped, dropping the phone with a startled yelp when the front door opened, then slammed shut. She could hear her brother's footsteps pounding up the stairs, and his bedroom door slamming shut. She raced for the foot of the staircase.

"Toby Anthony Williams, get your butt down here, now!"

There was no answer, and privately, Sarah was fairly certain she wouldn't receive one anyway, but she still had to try. She made her way up the stairs and pushed his door open, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips as she glared into the disarray that was his teenage haven. He was sprawled on the bed, headphones on, but sat up when he realized his inner sanctum had been breached. He scowled and pulled his headphones down to rest on his neck. Muted rock music blared through the tiny speakers.

"What's the big idea? Don't you knock?"

"Oh, so I'm supposed to show you basic courtesy, but not expect it in return?" Sarah crossed her arms under her breasts and took a deep breath, reminding herself to stay calm. "Where have you been?"

"None of your business."

"Normally, I don't care if you go out, Toby, but midnight? This is a little ridiculous! You could have called! Do you realize how worried I've been! I was about to call the police!"

"I was just hanging out with Davin! Take a pill, Sarah, and calm down. It's not like I was out robbing a bank."

"I wouldn't know that, now would I? Toby, I don't ask a lot from you, except for the basics. Go to school, do your homework, help out a little with chores around the house, and if you're going to be out past our curfew, _call me_! Is that too much to ask?"

"Maybe." He shot her a sullen look. "You were just upset because you didn't have a slave to boss around in the store."

"That's not true! I was upset because I couldn't find you! Do you know how long I drove around town looking for you?"

"I told you, I was at Davin's. Geez, I'm sorry, I'll call next time, happy now?"

"No. There won't be a next time, not for some time, Toby. You're grounded. No phone, no friends. Just you, me, and the dusty old storage room in the shop for the next couple of weeks, minimum."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. I'm your big sister, and what's more, I'm your legal guardian for at least the next two years. You scared me tonight, Toby. I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to snap out of it, please."

He ignored her plea, and glared at her. "I won't do it. You can't make me. Man, I can't believe he was right, you ARE worse than having actual parents."

Sarah opened her mouth to ask who, but words were cut off when the strangest thing happened.

A gust of wind slammed into her from behind, sending her sprawling on the ground and ripping through Toby's room like a stampede. Sarah lay stunned, as the wind ripped at her hair, pulling it from the loose braid she had tied it in for sleeping. Wide eyed, she watched as Toby's stereo was ripped from the wall.

"What the hell?"

She barely made out her brother's words over the howling rage, and she screamed as she saw the stereo fly for him where he lay vulnerable on the bed.

"Toby, look out!" Scrambling to her feet, she launched herself at her brother and sent them both off the opposite edge of the bed. She stayed curled over her brother protectively, curling him tightly against the wall and shielding him with her body despite his protests.

"Sarah, get off, I'm not a baby!"

"Shut up!" She yelled at him over the wind. "I'm not going to lose you, too!"

She stared at him fiercely until his eyes dropped. She stayed frozen, huddled against the wall and flinching each time something in her room made contact with her back. Books, CDs, pens, pencils, and other objects flew at her as the wind seemed to have a mind of its own, bent on attacking the two occupants of the room.

"Sarah, we need to get out of here!" Toby shouted over the wind.

"Right, on the count of three, run for the door. Cover your head and stay as low to the ground as possible!" she answered her voice equally as loud to make sure she was heard.

"Ready?"

She felt rather than saw his nod.

"Ok! One."

His muscles tensed beneath her and she loosened her grip slightly.

"Two!"

He shifted his weight and she responded in kind, moving back a minute distance.

"Thr-"

The wind ceased as abruptly as it began and Sarah's voice cut off in surprise.

"What?"

"We don't have much time. You must move, now, before they send their attack again."

The new voice caused Sarah to shriek in surprise and spin on her heels in the direction it came from. Her eyes widened in shock and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"What the hell are **you **doing here?"

Brilliant green eyes met her stunned hazel gaze as the man she met briefly as Aidan Conroy strode into the room, heading directly for her. Gone was the sheepish tourist who perused her shop and in his place stood a confident being with an air about him that screamed 'Something Not Quite Human'.

"Saving you, if you'll stop babbling long enough for me to accomplish it." He retorted smoothly and quickly took her arm, yanking her to her feet.

"Hey! No one manhandles my sister!" Toby stood indignantly and smacked at the hand that gripped Sarah's bicep bruisingly. "Hands off!"

"Foolish boy!" Aidan hissed at him, his face glowing with an ethereal quality, as though the moon shone through his skin. "We don't have much time before another attack falls on you, the both of you! We need to get out of here, somewhere safe!"

Sarah finally regained her wits enough to fire off questions. "And where might that be? Who are you? What are you? Who sent you? How do we know you aren't the one who attacked in the first place!"

"Aidan. A Fae. A friend. And I'm not, I stopped the attack, at great risk to myself, I might add. Sarah, I give you my oath as Fae, I mean you and your brother no harm, and I'm only here to help. Please, let me take you somewhere safe, somewhere you can listen to what I have to say. If, after hearing everything I can tell you, you decide you wish to return, I will not stand in your way, and I'll even bring you back myself."

Sarah studied him suspiciously; very much aware that next to her, Toby was doing the same thing.

"Sarah, we can't trust him."

"He's Fae. He gave us his word, and he can't go back on it, or else he'll be foresworn."

"What are you babbling about? Did something hit you in the head?"

"No, I just… Look, Toby, it's a long story, just trust me on this, ok?"

His suspicious gaze shifted from Aidan to her in a flash and she squirmed under it. He opened his mouth to speak, but a slight breeze kicked up in the room, ruffling his hair. His eyes widened and he paled and finally he nodded.

"All right. He's right on one thing, we need to get out of here, and this is just too freaky!"

Sarah nodded and turned to Aidan expectantly. "Well?"

"I need a mirror."

Wordlessly Sarah led the both of them to her room and pointed to her vanity. "Lay on, McDuff."

In a flash, before either Toby or Sarah realized what he was doing, Aidan had brought up an image in the mirror of a room made of stone, decorated what looked to be a medieval setting. He motioned them forward.

"Touch the glass and you'll be transported. Hurry! We don't have much time!"

Toby stared at him in disbelief. "You don't honestly expect us to believe that? C'mon, where's your car! We need to get out of here!" His tone took on an anxious note as another breeze wafted into the room, tendrils of air caressing him searchingly and causing him to shiver.

"Toby, stop stalling, please!" Sarah said. She took his hand and drew him forward. "We'll do it together. Here."

She placed their joined hands on the glass and winced when a blinding flash of light pulsed and raced for them. She squeezed her eyes shut and threw her free arm over her face.

Moments later, she lowered her arm cautiously and blinked, clearing away the residual spots that dotted her vision. Next to her, Toby mirrored her actions and stared in awe as they now stood in the room they had seen in the mirror.

"Whoa…how did he do that, Sarah? Where are we?"

Aidan stepped into the room, dusting himself off fastidiously as he removed the coat Sarah hadn't realized he was wearing and draped it over a nearby chair.

"Well, those are simple enough questions to answer, Toby. I did it using magic, and you're in the Underground."

0

End chapter 2

0

Author's note part deux: So? Whatcha think? Review, review! And see you next chapter! Don't worry, Jareth makes an appearance soon, I promise!


End file.
